


Bendita Manzana Envenenada.

by DSara22



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: M/M, day1, higuelweek, otoño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22
Summary: Day1Higuel weekTeam Sakian***El otoño no es una de las estaciones mas esperadas en el año y mucho menos una que se espere con ansias.De cualquier modo eso no quiere decir que aplique en todas la personas además tambien pueden existir distintas razones para apreciarlo.Por ejemplo una manzana.





	Bendita Manzana Envenenada.

Trabajo en colaboracion para  la Higuel week.

***

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=roRhqsy_-1s

24 de octubre

Se levantó de la silla con un dolor de espalda insoportable, se había desvelado toda la noche para terminar un proyecto que debía entregar en unos días, logro terminarlo pero parece que se quedó dormido en cuanto lo hizo. Miro la hora en su celular y noto que ya casi era mediodía, Tía Cass seguramente debería estar atendiendo la cafetería en esos momentos.

Busco un cambio de ropa y fue a tomar un baño, bajaría después de haber mandado el proyecto por correo. Baymax estaba en su estación cargándose por lo tanto no esperaba ver al robot al menos en unas cuantas horas. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Cuando salio 15 minutos después mando el proyecto a su profesor encargado en la universidad y bajo las escaleras, casi tropieza con mochi.

La cafetería estaba medio llena, algunos clientes eran frecuentes y otros pocos eran caras nuevas, de cualquier modo no le dio mucha importancia. Dirigió su atención hacia una mesa cerca de la ventana que daba la calle.

Ahi sentados estaban aquellos a los que la ciudad llamaban héroes, aquellos que habían salvado del peligro a más de uno... comiendo pastelillos y café. Sería una escena demasiado bizarra si no estuviera acostumbrado a ella.

Fred molestaba a Wasabí mientras que trataba de quitarle una fresa a su rebanada de pastel, Gogo los ignoraba mientras miraba hacia a fuera y Honey estaba entretenida viendo su celular. Escucho a su tía llamarle y fue hacia ella.

"¡Hiro!, ¿te has vuelto a quedar hasta tarde? Eso te hará daño" decía la mayor mientras vertía en una taza café hirviendo sin ver, él aún se preguntaba como lograba hacer eso.

"Buenos días tía Cass, estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte" dijo tratando de cambiar de tema y asi evitar un regaño de su tutora. No era su culpa o al menos no la mayoria, entre hacer guardias nocturnas, detener planes macabros de algún loco de turno, ayudar en la cafetería y hacer los trabajos de la universidad no tenía suficiente tiempo como para dormir o tener un buen descanso. La mayor estuvo a punto de replicar pero un cliente en la barra la llamo para pedir su orden y tuvo que dejarlo no sin antes enviarle una mirada de esas que decían "hablaremos de esto más tarde".

Suspiro, su tía podía llegar a ser muy insistente en ciertos temas.

Tomo una taza con café y una dona para luego ir hacia su grupo de amigos. Estaba a menos de un metro pero aun asi pudo escuchar la extraña conversación que tenían entre ellos.

"Se los digo chicos eso no es un juego, a veces es demasiado acertado, lo cual no puede ser bueno" decía Wasabi con nerviosismo y le daba una mirada resignada a Fred, el cual estaba comiendo felizmente el botín que le había quitado al moreno.

"¡Cierto! ¡Una vez leí que si no hacia lo que decía tenías mala suerte de por vida!" Exclamo el pelirrojo con entusiasmo.

"No creo que eso sea posible Fred" respondió la única rubia del grupo "Tal vez estés confundiéndolo con otro tema, pero es verdad hay veces en que pareciera que predice el futuro ¿qué opinas tú Gogo?"

"¿Sinceramente? No soy muy fan de ello, asi que no tengo mucho que decir" respondió antes de hacer tronar una bomba de goma de mascar.

Le dio curiosidad, ¿a qué se referían?, se acercó más y se sentó junto a ellos.

"Hola chicos, ¿de qué hablan?" pregunto con curiosidad al ver que Wasabi seguía con nerviosismo, Honey fue la primera en hablar.}

"¡Hola Hiro!" menciono con el entusiasmo que siempre la caracterizaba "¡Hablábamos acerca de el horóscopo! Ahora que lo pienso... ¿cuál es el tuyo?" le pregunto viéndolo directamente.

El horóscopo, que cosa tan aburrida, le asombraba que el grupo de universitarios estuvieran hablando de ello.

"Desconozco de eso, solo es un montón de cosas tontas Honey" respondió mientras le daba una mordida a su dona.

"¡Hiro! No digas eso en voz alta" murmuro Wasabi mirando alrededor como si buscara a alguien que los vigilara.

"Son cosas inventadas Wasabi, no es probable predecir el futuro, además si eso fuera posible tendría más lógica si estuviera relacionado con la ciencia, me niego a pensar que la "suerte" depende de tu fecha de nacimiento" le dijo mientras trataba de no rodar los ojos cosa que no logro.

"Bueno eso puede llegar a ser cierto, pero es interesante ¿no lo crees? ¿Quieres probar? Vamos Hiro di que sí" insistió Honey.

Él no se pudo negar y aunque lo intentara seguramente la rubia no pararía hasta conseguir que aceptara.

"De acuerdo, no se cual sea mi signo en realidad nunca le di importancia, pero mi cumpleaños es el 25 de septiembre" respondió mientras tomaba una de las galletas que estaban al lado de Gogo.

"Mmm... a ver 25 de septiembre" murmuraba la estudiante de quimica mientras miraba su celular "¡Tu signo zodiacal es libra Hiro!" dijo con entusiasmo y le sonreía.

Yei, que felicidad.

No lo malentiendan, no quería ser antipático, pero eso no tenía sentido no era más que una pérdida de tiempo según él.

"Mira este es tu horóscopo de esta semana" dijo la chica mientras le pasaba su celular para que viera lo que la pagina decía.

Lo tomo en sus manos más que nada para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga que por interés y comenzó a leer.

Libra (23 septiembre-23 octubre)

¡Felicidades libra! Esta semana llegará a ti aquello que no creías necesario, te llevaras varias sorpresas y uno que otro conflicto pero sabrás manejarlo con perfección.

Ten cuidado con las manzanas, estas podrán traerte tanta buena como mala suerte.

Tus números de la suerte son:  
31, 12 y 2

Debes estar bromeando, ya había dicho que no creía en el horóscopo pero esto era una tontería, ¿una manzana? ¿Cómo demonios una manzana le haría daño?

No le dio importancia y le regreso el móvil a la rubia que lo miraba expectante como si esperara que le digiera algo.

"Es una completa tontería Honey" le dijo.

"¡Hiro! ¡Te va a escuchar!" dijo Wasabi "No-" Gogo lo interrumpió antes de que empezara a tener una ataque de pánico.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hiro" dijo "Guiarte por lo que dice una página es un poco acertado, aunque supongo que es un método que se utiliza para buscar una razón a algo, ya saben de ese modo si algo malo ocurre puedes culpar al horóscopo" termino por decir la pelinegra.

"Luego no me busquen cunado tengan mala suerte" dijo Wasabi mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

"Pero... ¿se dan cuenta? si en verdad fuera verdad ¡seria como tener un súper poder!" exclamo Fred.

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo" escucho decir a Gogo.

Y asi comenzó una discusión de como seria poder ver el futuro y las infinitas posibilidades que habría de tener un poder asi.

Honey curiosamente se había quedado callada un buen rato, incluso llego a creer que la había ofendido de alguna forma y estuvo a punto de disculparse con ella cuando de la nada esta se levantó de su asiento con un gesto de entusiasmo plasmado en la cara casi tirando las tazas y vasos con bebidas que estaban sobre la mesa.

Todos voltearon a verla con sorpresa incluso algunos de los clientes voltearon a verla después de su repentino movimiento.

"¿H-honey?" pregunto inseguro.

La chica pareció notar las miradas en ella y sonrió apenada y dio una disculpa baja para luego volver a tomar asiento.

"¿Paso algo?" le pregunto Wasabi.

La rubia sonrió para luego subir sus lentes y responder "¡Chicos no van a creer lo que la universidad acaba de publicar!" exclamo eso le llamo la atención y por lo que vio a los demás tambien.

"¿Una feria de ciencias?" dijo Wasabi.

"¿Una exposición de los nuevos diseños de la sección de biotecnología?" le siguió Gogo.

"¿La apertura de un nuevo laboratorio?" Le dijo con emoción.

"¡No! ¡Algo mucho mejor!" dijo la chica, eso solo hizo que se emocionara más "¡Miren!" dijo para luego extender su celular frente a ellos en cuanto pudo enfocar bien y leer su emoción cayo "Sera algo interesante" agrego la chica con una sonrisa.

En el aparato en letras grandes decía claramente lo siguiente:

Fiesta de Halloween  en la universidad de SanFrasokio

Este 31 de octubre se llevara a cabo una fiesta de disfraces para los estudiantes de la institución, esperamos poder contar con su asistencia.

Atte.

El consejo estudiantil de la universidad.

Sus ánimos decayeron al terminar de leer.

Solo era una tonta fiesta.

"¿Ocurre algo Hiro? Pareces decaído" le pregunto la chica.

"No, no pasa nada" respondió tratando de que su tono de voz no lo delatara.

"¡Wow!" por suerte Fred interrumpió el posible interrogatorio al que se vería obligado a contestar "¡Tenemos que ir! No todos los dia hay una fiesta"

"...y menos organizada por la universidad" Le siguió Wasabi con una sonrisa "¿Qué opinan chicos?"

"Yo paso" respondió rápidamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Vamos Hiro!" dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia él "¡Sera divertido!"

"No me gustan mucho las fiestas Fred y además es una fiesta de disfraces, es un poco infantil a mi gusto" decía mientras miraba hacia afuera con curiosidad, por un momento creyó haber visto un animal raro, era grande y parecía que estaba calvo... fue sacado de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucho la voz de Gogo.

"Hiro, es una fiesta de universidad por el simple hecho de ser en la universidad no se puede considerar infantil" dijo la pelinegra "Asi que mejor se sinceró y di que te da vergüenza disfrazarte y que prefieres evitar el bochorno" menciono buscando lograr cierta reacción en el menor.

"¡No me da vergüenza!" Exclamo con el ceño fruncido.

Lo logro.

"¿En serio?, para mí que si" le respondió viéndole con seguridad.

"Gogo tal vez..." comenzó a decir la rubia buscando una forma de evitar que sus amigos siguieran discutiendo.

La pelinegra le mando una mirada con un significado oculto que la otra pudo entender a la perfección y decidió guardar silencio.

"Gogo si yo quisiera me disfrazaría, es lo que hacemos y nunca me ha molestado" le respondía haciendo referencia a su trabajo de medio tiempo como superhéroes.

"¿A si? Entonces pruébalo, hagamos una apuesta, el dia de la fiesta debes usar un disfraz toda la noche, en caso de que pierdas te tocara limpiar mi laboratorio por un mes entero si tu ganas limpiare el tuyo ¿Qué dices? ¿...o eres un gallina?" finalizo con una mirada y una sonrisa desafiante en del rostro, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Hiro estaba pensando todas las posibilidades, no era tonto, había notado el objetivo oculto en todo eso, sabía que Gogo lo había retado para que saliera más y se divirtiera, los demás intentaban y realmente lo apreciaba pero él no era de esas personas a las que le interesaba ese tipo de cosas, de cualquier modo tal vez se dejaría llevar un poco esta vez, él era Hiro Hamada y él no era ningún gallina y además era solo un disfraz... sonrió internamente ya quería ver a la chica limpiando su laboratorio.

"Hecho" dijo tomando la mano de la chica y con una mirada firme.

"¡Increible!" exclamo Wasabi sin creer lo que había visto, pobre Hiro no sabía que había echo un trato con el diablo.

"¡Si señores! ¡Prepárense para ver al gran Fred! ¿Debería hacer un show con llamas en cuanto llegue?" decía Fred con entusiasmo.

"Creo que primero que nada deberíamos dar un límite en cuanto a los disfraces" menciono Wasabi tratando de hacer que Fred hablara más bajo.

"En eso estamos de acuerdo" mencionaron ambos pelinegros.

"¡Tengo una idea!" Dijo Honey "Una amiga mía dijo que una vez hicieron una fiesta en la que hicieron sorteo para determinar el disfraz de cada quien ¿les parece bien?"

"Por mí lo está y creo que está claro que no debe haber ninguno que tenga que ver con superhéroes, es mejor prevenir que lamentar" dijo Wasabi.

"Entendido" dijo la chica mientras sacaba una laptop de su bolsa y la colocaba sobre la mesa. Sonrió de una manera que le causo escalofríos decidió ignorar eso y busco a Gogo.

"¿Lista para perder?" dirigiéndose a la coreana con una sonrisa.

"No cantes victoria aun mocoso" le respondió de igual modo.

***

En otro punto de la ciudad en una plaza se encontraba un joven recostado en una banca junto con una guitarra. El chico estaba más dormido que despierto.

"Migue m'ijo, ven a ayudarme" pidió una mujer mientras empaquetaba un par de zapatos en una caja desde una casa que estaba enfrente.

Pero el chico no reacciono. No estaba demasiado lejos asi que debía haberla escuchado.

"Miguel"

Y de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

"¡MIGUEL RIVERA!" grito ya molesta la mujer.

"¡CON LA CHANCLA NO!" Exclamo el moreno mientras se levantaba con rapidez y luego volteo a ver a su madre que estaba nadamas cruzando una pequeña calle, incluso a esa distancia logro sentir el enojo de la mujer un escalofrió le recorrió por completo, con una mirada apenada y una sonrisa que decía "Perdon no te oí ¿qué decías madrecita querida?" se acercó poco a poco.

La mujer solo suspiro.

"Necesitaba que me ayudaras a empaquetar los zapatos pero ya no. Mejor ayúdame a entregar aquellos encargos, son para la zapatería que está en el centro" dijo la mujer mientras apuntaba con la mirada las cajas apiladas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas.

"Lo siento mamá" dijo apenado "Enseguida lo hago"

"No importa" respondió esta con una sonrisa "Pero la próxima vez asegúrate de responder a la primera chamaco, anda apúrate que si no te tocara la hora pico"

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando una voz conocida lo interrumpió.

"Buenos días Doña Luisa" exclamo un muchacho mientras se dirigía a su madre y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Ignorándolo.

"Buenos días a ti tambien Marco" menciono con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

"¡Oh! ¿Alguien esta celoso? ¡No te mortifiques Miguelito que yo solo tengo ojos para ti!" exclamo con la burla y galantería que lo caracterizaba.

"Tú, hijo de la-" se interrumpió al ver la cara de su madre la cual tenía esa mirada que ponía mamá Elena cuando estaba a punto de lanzar la chancla y mejor se calló, rogándole a la virgencita que lo salvara de esta.

Entonces un sonido de cosas cayendo se escuchó desde dentro de la vivienda.

Gracias.

"¡Ay dios! Esta niña" dijo su mamá "Ya tiro todas las vasijas" exclamo mientras se dirigía hacia adentro.

Nunca sabría cómo le hacían las madres para saber qué había pasado, supuso que era una habilidad que se desarrollaba con el tiempo. De cualquier modo no quiso desperdiciar el milagro que se le concedió y decidió que era el momento de una huida estratégica, tomo la llaves de la camioneta y jalo del brazo al estúpido de su mejor amigo y lo obligo a treparse arriba del vehículo.

No se preocupó por Coco, su hermanita era un hueso duro de roer y seguramente no le había pasado nada.

Y él no podía asegurarse de correr con la misma suerte si su mama le agarraba en esos momentos.

"¡MA' VOY A DEJAR EL ENCARGO, MARCO VA CONMIGO TE VEO EN UN RATO!" grito mientras encendía el motor y salía de ahí.

"Realmente le tienes miedo a tu madre ¿no es asi?" le dijo Marco después de llevar unos minutos en el volante.

"Que vas a saber tu si nunca la has visto enojada, incluso mi padre le teme" respondió tratando de justificarse.

"Cambiando de tema, tu hermana sí que es un caso, Doña Luisa ni siquiera dudo al decir que ella había hecho algo"

"Y aun no has visto nada, ayer que llegue de la plaza la encontré jugando con Dante..." Dijo mientras giraba en una esquina.

"¿Y...?" preguntó el chico sentado en el asiento de copiloto.

"No me preguntes como por que no estoy seguro, pero cuando llegue el pobre perro tenía el hocico pintado y cejas gruesas" respondió tratando de no reír "fue la cosa más hilarante que haya visto hasta ahora, en cuanto me vio salio corriendo hacia mí buscando ayuda, de hecho, ahora que lo pienso no lo he visto desde entonces" dijo mientras paraba en un semáforo en rojo penando acerca del perro sin embargo se vio interrumpido al ver pasar frente a ellos a una chica de pelo rubio con unos tacones altísimos y lo único que pudo pensar fue que la chica realmente debería sufrir al usarlos.

Pero claro es en esos momentos en los que se marcan las diferencias entre ambos amigos. Escucho a Marco silbar bajo.

"Vaya esa chica sí que esta guapa ¿no lo crees?" dijo mientras la seguía con la mirada.

"Supongo" respondió mientras avanzaba de nuevo al ver que el semáforo cambiaba.

Marco de la Cruz era su mejor amigo desde hace años, lo conoció a causa de Coco en realidad, la niña aún era muy pequeña y un dia se separó de su madre en el mercado del pueblo y termino perdida, contrario a lo que se esperaba de una niña pequeña ella no lloro, haciendo muestra de su carácter Rivera , simplemente siguió caminando como si nada dejando a todos con el Jesús en la boca, recuerda que estuvo como loco preguntando y entonces ya casi al fin del dia la encontró con un muchacho y casi le da un paro cardiaco, frente a él estaba un chico parecido a él.

Se presentó como Marco y tuvo desconfianza hasta que al final logro aceptar que él no era como su tatarabuelo, porque si, (y en su momento pensó que era una broma del destino) él en verdad era familiar de Ernesto. Pero dejando de lado los detalles, Marco era su mejor amigo y sin duda la persona en la que más podía confiar después de su familia.

Eran como uña y mugre.

Sin embargo las diferencia eran marcadas, si bien Marco era alguien noble tenía una forma muy particular de actuar y la mayoria de las veces tenia ver con que era MUY aventado en ciertas cosas, no tenía ni un pelo en la lengua a la hora de hablar, bueno, no que él tampoco lo fuera pero por lo menos tenía la decencia de buscar el momento adecuado para soltar una bomba, aun recordaba cuando el imbécil un dia de la nada le pregunto acerca de su orientacion sexual. Joder, fue uno de los momentos más incomodos y vergonzosos que tuvo en ese año, y lo dice asi porque el idiota le ha hecho pasar por más de uno en lo que llevan de conocerse.

Él tambien fue muy abierto al decirle que no tenía problema con ello y ese tipo de cosas.

Volviendo al presente Marco se había mudado con ellos a Sanfrasokio, papa Hector había comprado una pequeña casa allí cuando aún estaba vivo y cuando acompañaba a Ernesto, y pues la había dejado en su testamento (el cual logró encontrar hace dos años) después de hablar de ello por mucho tiempo sus padres decidieron mudarse Y aquí estaban.

En cuanto a Marco, su padre tenía un conocido en la ciudad y él decidió seguirlos argumentando que debería estar presente en caso de que encontrara el amor, cosa poco probable, en esos momentos él no estaba buscando una relación.

"Ya se siente el fresco" dijo Marco viendo por la ventanilla "Los arboles ya están perdiendo sus hojas"

Miro hacia afuera y asintió a lo dicho por su acompañante.

El otoño era una de sus estaciones favoritas del año, su familia solía reunirse en esas fechas para preparar las cosas para el altar de muertos y eso era una de las cosas que le encantaba hacer. Este año por primera vez pasaría un dia de muertos lejos de los demás, a veces hasta extrañaba los regaños de mamá Elena...

Noto que el trafico comenzó aumentar y escucho a Marco resoplar por lo bajo.

"Genial, lo que nos faltaba, un embotellamiento..."

Con curiosidad busca la causa de este y a lo lejos pudo notar el problema, un hombre mayor tenía problemas con la llanta de su auto.

"Creo que la llanta del auto de aquel hombre esta ponchada o algo asi" le dijo tratando de hacer que el chico captara el mensaje oculto.

Marco lo noto inmediatamente pero decidió ignorarlo, siempre pasaba lo mismo con Miguel, si una persona necesitaba ayuda el chico lo convencía para ayudarle en cualquier cosa que fuera, una vez terminaron llenos de plumas y zoquete por su culpa y su necesidad de ayudar al prójimo.

Y él quería evitar algo asi de nuevo.

Pero bueno el querer y el lograrlo eran dos cosas distintas.

En ese momento estaban cambiando la llanta de un auto que no era suyo después de haber sacado y regalado literalmente SU llanta (o bueno la llanta de la camioneta de la familia Rivera).

Rivera se las iba a pagar en cuanto el cristiano se fuera.

"Muchas gracias muchachos, realmente me han salvado" agradecía el hombre "¿Cómo podría pagarles?" decía el señor.

"Con una llanta nueva" dijo Marco en español pero recibió un pisotón fuerte que lo hizo callar.

"No se preocupe, no has sido nada, enserio" dijo inmediatamente Miguel mientras se rascaba la nuca intentado disimular el comentario.

Miguel era demasiado tímido a veces.

"Claro que no como que no... ¡Ya se! Esperen aquí" dijo el norteamericano mientras se dirigía a la parte frontal del vehículo, vieron como el hombre sacaba de un maletín tres pequeñas pases, y volvió hacia ellos con ellas en manos "Tomen" dijo mientras se las extendía "Trabajo en la universidad de esta ciudad y este domingo se llevara a cabo una fiesta a causa de Halloween en las instalaciones, porfavor acéptenlos" menciono mientras daba una pequeña reverencia hacia ellos, fue un poco incómodo ya que no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo gestos.

Miguel los tomo más por insistencia de Marco y porque este le dijo que si no lo hacía estaría ofendiendo al hombre frente a ellos. El hombre levanto y les dio una sonrisa agradecida de nuevo antes de subir a su vehículo e irse.

"Eso fue raro" mencionaron ambos antes de volver a la camioneta y terminar el pedido de Luisa.

***

"Y... ¿iremos?" pregunto Marco después de llegar a la casa de los Rivera sentado en un sillón de la sala.

"¿A dónde?" pregunto Miguel sin poner atención mientras se llevaba unas papas a la boca.

"A nadar obviamente no wey" menciono con sarcasmo "A la fiesta de Halloween, esa universidad queda cerca, además no deberíamos despreciar el agradecimiento de ese amable hombre" dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Miguel le dio una de esas miradas que decía:¿Enserio?

"Lo dice el que no quería bajarse del mueble" le dijo el otro mientras tomaba el control de la televisión y la encendía.

En las noticias presentaban como un grupo de superhéroes habían evitado el robo de una joya importante en el museo.

Otra de las cosas que lo maravillaban dia a dia era sin duda eso.

Ahí en Sanfrasokio existían los superhéroes.

"Oye no es mi culpa que tu tengas un complejo de superhéroe, yo soy un buen samaritano pero solo a medio tiempo, de cualquier modo tenemos pases gratis para una fiesta universitaria con CHICAS UNIVERSITARIAS EN DISFRAZ, ¿Quién diría que no a eso?" dijo Marco con una seguridad.

"mmm... no lo sé, tal vez... ¿Yo?" respondió rodando los ojos subiéndole el volumen a la tele, Marco era muy ruidoso "y técnicamente solo por ir a una fiesta no puedes afirmar que tendrás chicas por doquier"

"Tú no cuentas" dijo replicando la misma mirada que le había mandado hace unos minutos "Además ¿por quién me tomas? Te apuesto que puedo conseguir un par de chicas en menos de una hora" Dijo con seguridad.

Y ahí vamos otra vez con su complejo de diva.

Miguel solo lo ignoro para luego levantarse e ir a la cocina, ya no habían papas en el plato del que estaba comiendo. No recordaba haber comido tantas.

Marco no se rindió y se levantó del sillón siguiéndole.

"Vamos no me dejes morir ¡será divertido!" insistida el chico.

"No creo que sea buena idea, será el 31 y al dia siguiente haremos el altar" comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

"Rivera, tu familia ya casi lo tiene listo, no uses eso de excusa" decía mientras le robaba una papa del plato, ahí se dio cuenta de quien se había acabado su botana antes " si es por el disfraz yo te puedo conseguir uno"

 

Estuvo a punto de contestar pero una voz infantil lo interrumpió.

"¿Disfraz?" dijo una pequeña niña de no más de 8 años entrado por la puerta de la cocina y posicionándose entre ambos.

Y en ese momento Marco de la Cruz supo que ya había ganado.

"Si, disfraz Coco, tu hermano y yo fuimos invitados a una fiesta de disfraces pero él no quiere acompañarme..." dijo actuando con una voz dolida y casi derramando lágrimas.

Miguel se dio cuenta que estaba buscando con eso y lo maldijo internamente.

Eso era jugar sucio.

"¡Miguel! ¡No hagas llorar a Marco!" exclamo la niña con el ceño fruncido y luego se volvió hacia su amigo y le dio un abrazo como si buscara consolarlo "No llores Marquito, Migue ira contigo" dijo la niña.

Vio al chico sonreír con victoria mientras le correspondía el abrazo a la niña.

Hijo de la chingada.

"Es más, ire con ustedes para que no te haga llorar" dijo la niña mientras volteaba a ver al mexicano en sus brazos con ojos astutos.

No se perdería una fiesta de disfraces, puede que fuera pequeña pero era muy lista.

Socorro Rivera era un pequeño diablo manipulador.

Si Imelda la viera estaría muy orgullosa sin duda.

Miguel pudo ver como la sonrisa de Marco se borraba al escuchar esas palabras.

Oh, como amaba el karma.

***

31 octubre

Debían estarlo jodiendo.

No, corrección ESTABAN jodiéndole.

Cuando hizo esa estúpida apuesta con Gogo no esperaba esto, maldita apuesta y maldita sonrisa de superioridad que le dirigía la coreana en esos momentos.

"Oh vamos Hiro no esta tan mal" decía la rubia.

"Lo dices por que no estas usando esto" dijo con un gruñido.

"Te ves bien Hiro" argumentaba Wasabi tratando de aligerar su humor, había estado asi desde que se decidido cual disfraz le había tocado a cada uno.

"¡Cierto Hiro! ¡Ni pareces hombre!" dijo Fred.

"¡"FRED!" gritaron todo excepto Gogo.

Todos voltearon a verlo con el ceño fruncido. Hiro más que nadie.

" Vamos Hiro si quieres puedes ir y quitarte el disfraz pero no olvides llevar varias bolsas de basura mañana al laboratorio, te esperare a partir de las 10:00" le dijo la chica mientras pasaba a su lado y se dirigía al auto de Wasabi.

Malditas sean las películas de Disney.

***

En la vivienda de lo Rivera, Migutel tenía casi un ataque al corazón al ver a su hermanita.

Su madre termina de ajustar pequeños detalles en el disfraz de su hermana.

Se veía adorable con ese disfraz.

Marco por otro lado se burlaba del suyo.

"Vaya su majestad, permita a este pobre lacayo servirle esta noche JAJAJA" decía el chico que iba vestido de catrín.

"¡Callate idiota!" le dijo en un susurro para que su madre no lo escuchara mientras se sonrojaba, Coco lo había obligado a vestirse asi y como siempre no podía negarse a los ojos de borrego degollado que le ponía cuando quería algo.

La niña había insistido tanto en que quería ir a la fiesta que término convenciendo a sus padres para que la llevaran con ellos y de la misma forma había insistido en ir disfrazada de una princesa.

Y pues su mama hizo un milagro con algunas de las telas que tenía.

Y Coco había dicho que una princesa no podía ser una si no tenía un príncipe.

Y, y, y...se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, sentía sus orejas arder.

"¡Listo!" dijo Luisa con una sonrisa "Y esta m'ija, cuídense mucho, Miguel, Marco le encargo a Coco" dijo mientras se acercaba a ambos y les daba un beso a cada uno.

"No se preocupe mi reina, yo me encargare de la protección de los príncipes" dijo Marco jugando de nuevo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Luisa solo se rio de las ocurrencias del muchacho y los despidió.

***

Ojala y la noche pasara rápido.

Sentía las miradas de la gente en su persona y era molesto, como si no tuviera suficiente con la humillación de usar ese estúpido disfraz.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad no le sorprendió ver a más de uno disfrazado de superhéroe, incluso llego a ver a uno con un disfraz muy parecido al suyo propio.

Volteo a ver a sus acompañantes y realmente se pregunto si tenía mala suerte o algo por el estilo.

Honey llevaba un vestido morado pálido con su cabello suelto a lo que ella le había dicho ella iba disfrazada de Rapunzel. No había visto la película pero cuando la chica le mostro una imagen del personaje realmente pensó que era ella.

Wasabi iba disfrazado de Ralph, siendo sincero sentía que le quedaba bien el personaje incluso la complexión del cuerpo era parecida.

Fred iba de Memo, se pregunto si el chico tenía algo para que siempre le tocara usar algo que tuviera que ver con animales. Era algo raro pero nadie se extraño por su disfraz, la mayoría estaba acostumbrado a ver a Fred con cosas raras.

Y luego estaba Gogo, a ella le toco un disfraz del sexo contrario, Hércules para ser exactos, hubiera sido algo gracioso si el disfraz no se le hubiera visto bien en absoluto. Ella se veía genial en ese disfraz por extraño que fuera.

Y al último estaba él. Se sentía estúpido.

De todos los personajes de Disney y habiendo tanta variedad le tuvo que tocar ESE.

Todos de algún modo u otro tenían una característica que los relacionara con el personaje del cual iban vestidos.

¡Pero él no era una niña que se dejaba usar por su madrasta!

¡Y mucho menos confiaría en una anciana que aparecía de la nada en pleno bosque y le ofrecía una estúpida manzana!

Y a todo esto

¡¿Quién demonios aceptaba manzanas en un bosque?!

 

Por si fuera poco la estúpida falda amarilla era demasiado incomoda y ¡no se diga de las mangas! sentía que tenía dos globos en los brazos.

Honey le había conseguido el disfraz y Gogo había estado molestándolo toda la semana con eso.

"Tranquila my lady, si quieres yo te puedo proteger de las horribles brujas del lugar" escucho decir a un tipo mientras este se acercaba y trataba de besarle la mano.

Hasta aquí.

Se largaba.

Estuvo a punto de abandonar la estúpida apuesta cuando escucho reír a Gogo.

"Vamos Hiro no tienes que sufrir, puedes dejar la apuesta, pero déjame avisarte hoy Fred fue a mi laboratorio" dijo la pelinegra mientras daba un sorbo a un vaso con una sustancia azul.

Y si tuvo la intención de hacerlo la dejo de inmediato.

Dios sabía lo que aquello significaba y se negaba rotundamente a limpiar eso. Una cosa era limpiar y otra cosa era evitar un desastre apocalíptico.

Decidió alejarse de ellos de sus amigos un poco, sentía la mirada de Gogo en cada uno de sus movimientos, como si tratara de calcular cuánto era el porcentaje de lo avergonzado que estaba. Y Fred no ayudaba con sus comentarios que mas que animarlo causaban que su orgullo masculino muriera.

Honey junto con Wasabi trataba de buscar una forma de hacerlo sentir mejor pero tampoco ayudaban mucho.

"Chicos iré a darme una vuelta, vuelvo en un rato" dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Claro Hiro, si necesitas algo estamos aquí" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, feliz de ver al chico desenvolverse.

Si tan solo supiera

" Te veremos en un rato" respondió Wasabi

"Fuidafte" dijo intento decir Fred con la boca llena de un pastel.

Acababa de dar la vuelta cuando oyó la voz de la azabache

"Ten cuidado con las manzanas Blanca nieves, recuerda tu horóscopo" dijo la chica mientras le daba una sonrisa de burla.

Él iba a ganar esa apuesta o dejaba de llamarse Hiro Hamada.

 

***

Marco conducía la camioneta de la familia mientras que el estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y Socorro en la parte de atrás.

La universidad resaltaba desde afuera de calle con todas esas luces, casi parecía un castillo. Los arboles que la rodeaban la hacían ver más increíble incluso con las hojas cayendo se veía espectacular.

Cuando Marco encontró un lugar libre para dejar la camioneta bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la entrada.

Dentro del edificio todo se veía más irreal.

Coco miraba todo con curiosidad, había muchas personas con disfraces de todo tipo.

Miguel estaba fascinado con la decoración del lugar, parecía como si hubiera sido sacado de un libro de fantasía con una mezcla de ciencia ficción, la iluminación era perfecta y todos estaban en un ambiente a meno a pesar de que sabía que todos esos de ahí debían ser unos cerebritos.

Y Marco...Marco estaba siendo Marco mandando miradas coquetas a toda chica que volteara a verlo.

"Miguel, ¡Mira! ¡Esa chica tiene cabello de víboras!" decía la niña mientras apuntaba a una chica que estaba a unos metros.

"Coco no apuntes" le decía el chico mientras volteaba a ver a aquella joven disimuladamente. Realmente parecían reales.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el brazo de su mejor amigo en su hombro.

"Hey Miguel, acabo de hablar con unas chicas e ire a sentarme con ella un momento ¿está bien? Gracias, por eso te quiero. No vemos más tarde Coquito" dijo inmediatamente para luego perderse entre el mar de gente sin darle tiempo para responder.

Maldito abandona amigos.

Ni siquiera habían pasado una maldita hora y ya lo dejaba.

Vio algo que le llamo la atención tomo la mano de su hermana y se dirigieron hacia ahí.

Tenía el presentimiento de que esa sería una buena noche.

***

Por favor. No otra vez.

Quería pegarse un tiro.

Casi si arranca lo pelos cuando se dio cuenta.

Él y Coco habían estado cerca de la mesa de dulces, probando todo lo que había.

Y dice HABIAN porque la escuincla desapareció y no estaba por ningún lado.

¡Solo le quito la vista un segundo!

Maldita sea, ya sentía la chancla de su madre.

Estaba buscándola con la mirada pero era difícil considerando que la niña apenas y media un metro y 20, había demasiada gente y eso dificultaba su trabajo. A lo lejos logro distinguir a Marco y fue hacia él lo más rápido que pudo.

El mexicano estaba entre varias chicas con una sonrisa "matona" y ellas hablaban con él con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¡WEEY!" grito en cuanto llego frente a él.

"¿Qué demonios Miguel?" preguntó el chico con duda, inconscientemente hablando en español.

"¡Coco desapareció!" dijo tratando de calmar su respiración, se había echado una buena carrera para llegar al otro músico.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que desaparecio?! ¡Pero si estaba contigo wey!" le dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento en el que estaba sentado.

"No me digas, si no me lo dices ni cuenta me doy" dijo con sarcasmo y nerviosismo "Solo le quiete el ojo de encima un minuto para tomar un pastelillo de la mesa de dulces y cuando voltee ya no estaba" trato de explicar como había ocurrido.

"Rivera tu madre nos va a matar en cuanto se entere de esto" Dijo el descendiente de la Cruz con una mirada seria.

"¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!" Dijo ya casi al bordo de la histeria.

No lo tomen a mal, no es como si no estuvieran preocupados por la niña ni mucho menos, pero no era la primera vez que Coco se perdía y la niña tenía una suerte innata, lo malo es que siempre que eso ocurría (ya que pasaba casi siempre) Miguel o Marco o ambos en el peor de los casos terminaban con un castigo y una buena marca de chancla en la cara.

Maldita suerte Rivera que no pudo heredar.

"Bien, no perdamos la calma, separémonos y busquemos por separado, nos veremos aquí en 15 minutos" dijo el chico vestido de catrín "Lo siento chicas, tengo que buscar a alguien"

"Está bien, te veo aquí" respuesta Miguel antes de ir hacia la derecha y vio de reojo como Marco hacia lo mismo pero a la izquierda.

***

Caminaba entre toda la gente, realmente le sorprendía todos los disfraces que había, incluso llegó a ver a una linda chica con el mismo disfraz que ella, se veía muy bien en el.

Se había separado de Miguel al ver a una chica vestida de pirata, se veía increíble, decidió que ese sería su disfraz el próximo año.

Iba distraída viendo los disfraces de los chicos que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con ¿...Cabello?, siguió con la mirada el largo cabello y se encontró con unos ojos verdes gigantes.

WOW, parecía una princesa.

Y pues ella era Socorro Rivera, y en esos momentos tambien era una princesa ¿no?

"¡Hola!" dijo con entusiasmo

La chica iba acompañada de un pez gigante, un hombre grande y una chica que parecía china.

Estos últimos la miraron con duda, si bien sabían español básico no era como si pudieran llevar una conversación fluida con un hablante del idioma. Pero dejando de lado el problema de la lengua...

¡¿Por qué había una niña pequeña vestida de blanca nieves en una fiesta universitaria?!

***

"¿La encontraste?" Pregunto con esperanza al chico que se acercaba hacia él

"Negativo" respondió "Carajo Rivera, tu hermana es como un ninja para esconderse" decía mientras daba otra barrida con la mirada alrededor.

"Esa niña me sacara canas verdes" dijo mientras hacia la misma acción que el otro.

La música sonaba fuerte sin duda y la mayoria de los universitarios estaban en la pista de baile, pero de igual manera con había mucho camino libre.

El animador estaba hablando por el micrófono mientras lanzaba comentarios cada cierto tiempo.

Animador ¡Eso es!

"¡Marco tengo una idea!" exclamo mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia en frente.

"Soy todo oídos" respondió el otro

"Ire con el animador y le pediré que me ayude a encontrar a Coco, ¡sígueme!" dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la pista de baile

"Miguel a veces si tienes cerebro" escucho decir al idiota de su mejor amigo.

***

Llevaba un buen rato caminando en círculos, no quería admitirlo pero era interesante ver los disfraces que usaban algunos, la comida tampoco estaba tan mal, pensó que era momento de regresar junto a los chicos pero le fue imposible al ser arrastrado por un montón de estudiantes que se dirigían hacia la pista de baile.

Genial.

Ahora tendría que caminar más.

Juraba que iba a demandar a los tacones, PORQUE HASTA ESO.

LO OBLIGARON A USAR ESAS COSAS DEL DEMONIO.

"¡Hey Hamada!, lindo vestido" dijo uno de sus compañeros de clase de biotecnología.

Lo que faltaba.

"Wow me sorprende que se te vea TAN bien" dijo otro tipo que acompañaba al anterior, sintió como este se lo comía con la mirada.

Su humor empeoro después de eso.

Oyó que el animador decía algo pero no temo importancia, realmente estaba pensando cómo hacer que el cabello del tipo en frente se callera.

Se dio la vuelta dejándolos atrás y estuvo a punto de irse cuando de repente sintió un empujón y se pisó la falda del vestido para después perder el equilibrio.

Mierda.

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

***

Llegaron al principio de la pista de baile.

Miguel se acercó hacia al animador y después de varios intentos al fin logro hacer que este le prestara atención.

"Hola, disculpe que le cause molestias lo que pasa es que necesito su ayuda para encontrar a una niña, es mi hermana y lleva puesto un vestido de Blancanieves y realmente necesito encontrarla" decía Miguel tratando de explicar lo mejor que podía, el ruido de la música y gritos de los estudiantes no ayudaban mucho en su objetivo.

El animador sonrió y asintió hacia él.

"¡Claro hermano! ¡No te preocupes déjame te ayudo!" grito subiéndose a una tarima y acercándose el micrófono a la boca.

Miguel se tranquilizó al escuchar eso y le dio una sonrisa tranquila a Marco que estaba a su lado.

Pero claro, el animador estaba más sordo que todos y el que las bocinas estuvieran tan cerca no ayudo mucho.

Oh Miguel que buen bochorno te vas a llevar.

"¡HEY! ¡¿Qué tal la están pasando?!" pregunto mientras la música sonaba de fondo.

Gritos inundaron el lugar en menos de un minuto.

"¡Me alegra escuchar eso!" Dijo "Bien, chicos interrumpimos la programación habitual debido a una buena acción esta noche de brujas, aquí a mi lado mi buen amigo está buscando a una Blancanieves con quien pasar la noche y divertirse un rato! ¡No teman princesas el a jurado ser un príncipe!" Exclamo mientras apuntaba a Miguel y los reflectoresigual.

Miguel estaba en blanco.

¿Qué?

¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS DIJO?!

Marco estaba partiéndose de la risa y casi en el suelo.

Puedo escuchar su risa perfectamente.

Sentía sus orejas y cara calientes y estaba segurísimo de que estaba completamente rojo.

Todos lo estaban viendo directamente. No es como si le molestara ser el centro de atención era un músico porfavor, sin embargo DEFINITIVAMENTE no le agradaba serlo por ese tipo de cosas.

Y entonces de la nada vio como alguien se precipitaba hacia él y después sintió el piso en su espalda.

Sip, definitivamente Socorro se había llevado toda su suerte.

***

I walked into the room and I then I saw your face  
And you looked me in the eye  
I wanted to erase myself (erase myself)

(Entré en la habitación y luego vi tu cara  
Y me miraste a los ojos  
Yo quería borrarme a mí mismo (borrarme a mí mismo)

 

Malditos infelices

Estaba seguro que uno de esos idiotas lo aventó hacia adelante.

Sentía la mirada de todos en él.

¡¿Es que acaso nunca habían visto a un tipo con vestido?!

Sentía su cara enrojecer.

Había estado esperando el golpe y el dolor de la caída sin embargo no hubo nada, en su lugar sintió que caía en algo que definitivamente no podía ser el suelo, dirigió la vista hacia ahí.

I didn't wanna fall but then I stepped right in  
I looked down at the ground  
And then I felt it right within, it was too late for me (late for her)

(No quería caerme pero luego entré directamente  
Miré al suelo  
Y luego lo sentí justo adentro, era demasiado tarde para mí (tarde para ella)

 

Bajo de él estaba un chico de aproximadamente su edad con una mueca de dolor, parece que el recibió el impacto de la caída.

El chico levanto la mirada y pudo jurar que sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo.

You took a step forward and tilted your head  
With a curious glance you stared  
And I felt dead, oh my God, I think I'm dying!

(Diste un paso adelante e inclinaste la cabeza  
Con una mirada curiyosa, miraste  
Y me sentí morir, ¡oh Dios mío, creo que me estoy muriendo!)

El chico se inclinó hacia adelante y se le acerco mucho al rostro, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en su regazo.

Realmente sentía que le daría algo, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido.

Miguel se encontraba en las mismas, el chico frente a él era hermoso sin duda, tenía los ojos más bonitos que hubiera visto alguna vez.

Realmente quería saber más acerca de él.

You said hey  
And I said hello  
What's your name?  
I'd really like to know  
About you, too bad I stopped at hello

I just stared  
And you grinned  
And looked right back

(Dijiste oye  
Y dije hola  
¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
Realmente me gustaría saber  
Acerca de ti, lástima que me detuve en hola  
Solo miré  
Y tú sonreíste  
Y miró hacia atrás)

 

"Hola..." comenzó a decir con esperanza de saber más de él.

"Hola..." respondió el chico.

Por alguna razón no podía despegar la mirada del chico frente a él.

Por un momento creyó que solo existían ellos dos en el mundo.

It felt like just one big whirlwind  
One big emotional whirlwind

Over the next few days we got to talking  
With every single word I started falling...

(Se sentía como un gran torbellino  
Un gran torbellino emocional  
En los días siguientes llegamos a hablar  
Con cada palabra que comencé a caer)

 

"Hey Miguel por mucho que me gustaría seguir vendo como babeas por el chinito, creo que tenemos otro asunto que arreglar antes ¿no? Si no encontramos a tu hermana antes de las 12:00 vete despidiendo de tus dientes" dijo Marco cagando el momento como buen amigo.

Cierto, su hermana.

Dejo de lado la vergüenza que le dio por culpa del comentario del idiota de su amigo y trato de levantarse, Hiro capto el mensaje y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

"Lo siento" dijo Hiro tratando de trasmitir seguridad y disimular su tono nervioso en la voz "Alguien me empujo" quiso explicar el porqué de la situación esperando poder hablar con el chico un poco más pero su amigo no lo dejo.

"No te preocupes chico, Miguel es torpe por sí mismo, ahora si nos disculpas, con permiso" dijo Marco tomando a Miguel de los hombros y llevándoselo sin darle chance de decir algo.

Hiro quedo muy confundido.

***

"¡Marco! ¡No tenías que decir eso!" le dijo molesto cuando habían dejado atrás al pelinegro.

"Oh claro que tenía, es neta Migue, ¡debiste ver tu cara!, estabas todititito lelo por el chinito, no me sorprendería que ya estuvieras colado por él" decía mientras avanzaban entre la gente.

"Wey lo acabo de conocer ¿Cómo demonios me podría enamorar de alguien asi de rápido?" Dijo Miguel tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón, no había dejado de latir tan rápido desde que dejaron al chico atrás.

"Bueno, los últimos años he rogado a todos los santos existentes que me hicieran el milagro de que te cayera una pareja del cielo, y pues literalmente el chinito te cayó encima ¿no?" menciono "Vamos a separarnos de nuevo a ver si esta vez tenemos suerte" debían encontrar a la menor de los Rivera, después tendría el suficiente tiempo para burlarse de su amigo.

"Bien"

***

Miguel

El nombre del chico de antes era Miguel.

Ese chico era raro, y aunque solo se dijeron una palabra pudo notar que no era estudiante de la universidad, el chico tenía un acento latino y nunca lo había visto en clases.

Bueno dejaría eso de lado.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de dulces y tomo cualquier cosa de la mesa sin ver realmente, a lo lejos -Y no porque él lo estuviera buscando con la mirada, al menos no intencionalmente- logro ver al chico que acompañaba a Miguel y noto que parecía como si estuvieran buscando algo.

Ahora que lo piensa, ese chico dijo algo de una hermana ¿Estarían buscando a esa persona? Pensó que tal vez podría ofrecer su ayuda para encontrarla, después de todo no tenía nada más que hacer...

Al parecer había tomado una copa con una bebida, estaba tan concentrado pensado como encontrar a una persona entre toda esa multitud que acerco la copa a sus labios sin notar que la bebida llevaba un pequeño pedazo de manzana.

Para su mala suerte el trozo paso entero sin darle tiempo a masticar, sintió como este se le quedaba atascado en la garganta y le impedía respirar.

Intento pedir ayuda pero no podía hablar y todas las personas estaban en sus propios asuntos y no le prestaban atención.

Dirigió su vista a la mesa de dulces y con odio e ironía leyó un pequeño cartel situado encima de las copas como la que él había tomado y este parecía que se burlaba de el con sus letras grandes que rezaban:

Manzana Envenenada

Por si fuera poco llego a su mente el estúpido horóscopo de esa semana.

"Ten cuidado con las manzanas"

Claro. Discúlpenlo entonces.

Empezó a ver borroso, necesitaba aire. Poco a poco comenzó a perder fuerza.

Con su trabajo de superhéroe ya había estado en una que otra situación de vida o muerte y había asimilado la idea de morir joven, pero esto era estúpido.

Definitivamente odiaba el dia de Halloween, se va a morir vistiendo un maldito vestido y por culpa de un jodido y pequeñín trozo de manzana no más grande que un pedazo de hielo.

Tadashi se va a burlar de esto sin duda en el mas allá.

Todo se volvió oscuro y sintió casi en camara lenta como caía.

Hiro Hamada cayo inconsciente en el suelo sin poder respirar.

Y nadie lo noto.

***

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas y Socorro Rivera no daba ni luces.

Estaba desesperado, su hermana seguramente debería estar feliz en algún lugar divirtiéndose y el allí corriendo de un lugar a otro.

Le rogo a diosito y a la virgencita que lo ayudaran a encontrar a la niña, y entonces como si fuera un milagro inmediato escucho un grito mexicano de mariachi que avergonzaría a cualquiera.

Reconocería ese grito en cualquier parte él mismo se lo había enseñado, dirigió su mirada a la direccion de la que provino el grito y la vio.

La muy ingrata estaba sobre una silla con una pose que seguramente Marco le había enseñado cantando a todo pulmón.

Rivera tenía que ser.

Sintió alivio al verla sana y salva y corrió hacia ella sin despegarle la vista ni un segundo, no vaya a ser que la pierda de nuevo, avanzo entre las personas sin impórtale empujar o algo, claro siempre dando una disculpa después.

Sin embargo eso causo que no viera que en el suelo había una copa de plástico, una copa que piso por menso.

Casi se parte toditita la maíz.

Y ese casi es CASI porque termino cayendo en algo suavecito.

Y a sus labios le llego un sabor suave a manzanas,

Al abrir los ojos (porque los había cerrado) pudo ver el rostro de un Hiro inconsciente.

Mierda

Pensó Miguel, todavía ni sabía su nombre y ya le había dado un beso y le había metido tremendísimo madrazo, eso ultimo lo noto cuando vio que le había encajado el codo en pleno estomago al caer.

Se apartó lo más rápido que pudo para darle espacio al chico, no pudo evitar tocarse los labios con los dedos. Sintió como comenzaba a sonrojarse y a pensar como colegiala. Casi veía corazones alrededor.

¡Suficiente Rivera! ¡Concéntrate!

Pero de cualquier modo ¿Qué hacia el chinito de ojos bonitos en el suelo?

¿Por qué no se levantaba?

Hiro por su parte sintió como si le hubieran golpeado con un bate de beisbol y tuvo la necesidad de toser y lo hizo.

Tosió todo lo que pudo, sintió como su garganta quedaba libre y podía respirar.

"¡¿Estas bien?!" Escucho decir a su lado.

Miguel acababa de notar el color pálido en rostro del chico con vestido y medio logro entender la situación cuando vio un trozo de algo salir de la boca del pelinegro cuando tosió.

El chinito se estaba muriendo y el pensando en un beso.

Ay diosito.

"Si, muchas gracias, no sabes cómo te agradezco" decía Hiro con voz ronca de tanto toser "sentí que me estaba murie-" se interrumpió al dirigir la mirada a su "salvador" se quedaron viendo directamente por unos segundos sin decir nada.

Miguel se había acercado inconscientemente para ayudar a Hiro y poco a poco sintió como se le coloreaban los cachetes.

"mmm...¿Puedes levantarte?" le pregunto mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano para ayudarlo.

"Claro, no te preocupes" respondió el otro pero de igual modo tomo su mano.

Miguel jalo de él para ayudarle pero Hiro OTRA VEZ se pisó la falda si termino pegado al pecho de Miguel.

Ambos se sonrojaron pero no se separaron.

"Cof, Cof, ¡Cof! ... esta vez realmente no es apropósito y no es como si me dedicara a esto, pero Miguel deja de declararle tu amor no aceptado al chino y presta atención, encontré a Coco oye y no me vas creer esto pero parece que estuvo toda la noche en compañía de los amigos de tu dulce princesa" dijo Marco interrumpiendo y rompiendo el ambiente una vez más.

La mención de su hermana le bajo el enfado.

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que pudo decir, soltó a Hiro lo más disimulado que pudo.

"Lo que oíste, Socorro se pasó la noche entera en compañía de estos jóvenes, que curiosamente son amigos del chico a quien tenías en brazos hasta hace poco" le dijo Marco mientras apuntaba hacia atrás al grupo que se dirigía hacia ellos.

"Chinga tu madre" le dijo mientras pedía a los santos que Hiro no hubiera escuchado eso, pero sus esperanzas murieron y su pena aumento al ver que el chico parecía un tomate andante.

Un adorable tomate andante

"¡Miguel!" escucho decir a su hermana, la cual venia en brazos de un hombre moreno con un overol.

"¡Socorro Rivera! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de desaparecer de la nada?!" Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y se alejaba de Hiro para evitar más bochorno.

"¡Que lo haga solo cuando Marco me está cuidando!" exclamo felizmente mientras bajaba de los brazos de Wasabi.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" escucho la voz de su amigo a sus espaldas "¡¿Tu le dijiste eso cabron?!"

Chamaca de demonio.

Comenzó una discusión entre los mexicanos.

Hiro observaba todo con curiosidad y sobándose la garganta.

Miguel se veía hasta cierto punto lindo cuando estaba enojado...

"¡Hiro! ¿Dónde has estado? Desapareciste y no volviste" dijo Honey mientras se acercaba al mencionado "¡Estas muy pálido!"

Miguel olvido la discusión con su hermana y su mejor amigo.

Su nombre era Hiro...

"Tierra llamado a Miguel" decía su hermana"Migue no seas cobarde y ve y háblale a esa princesa, total ya me cambiaste por ella y nop no te preocupes por mí, ¡ya conseguí un príncipe nuevo!" dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

Su cerebro tarde en procesar lo dicho por su hermana.

"¡¿AH?!" gritaron al unísono ambos mexicanos "¡¿Quién?!"

"¡Hércules! Técnicamente ella es un príncipe del olimpo" exclamo mientras iba y se abrazaba de la chica coreana que estaba mirando divertida a Hiro.

Miguel se rindió y comenzó a pensar cuánto costaría un tinte del color de su cabello. Al voltear a ver a Marco se dio cuenta que no era el único que planeaba lo mismo.

***

Su hermana había estado bailando con la chica de traje de Hércules en la última media hora-Gogo, se había presentado-.

Realmente tenían nombres raros.

Era gracioso ver como su pequeña hermana le dedicaba palabras de amor (unas que al no se le hubieran ocurrido nunca y le sorprendían viniendo de una niña) a la coreana y esta no le entendía ni un poco ya que hablaba en español. La única que había entendido lo que decía la niña había sido Honey, ya que ella tambien venia de una familia latina y aun asi decidió no decir nada al respecto.

Él no se preocupaba demasiado, su hermana tenía la costumbre de enamorarse de alguien un dia y olvidarlo al otro.

Paso con Marco, paso con Elisa y con Arturo y la lista seguía...

Su hermana era un caso sin duda y solo tenía 8 años.

Marco había desaparecido tan pronto se aseguró que no perdería a Coco de nuevo.

Y asi el término en una incómoda y rara situación.

El silencio entre ambos era muy notorio y solo estaban ellos dos.

Estaba sentado al lado de Hiro Hamada (al fin supo su nombre después de escuchar tremendo regaño de parte de la rubia cuando el chico le conto lo que había pasado con cierta bebida) el cual miraba a sus amigos con cierta curiosidad.

Se quedó ahí haciendo guardia y cuidando la integridad del chico.

¿Por qué?

Por alguna razón que aún no le habían explicado Hiro no podía acercarse a las manzanas.

Y lo hubiera tomado como una broma si no hubiera visto como casi muere tres veces en la última hora.

No tenía idea de cómo o porque pero a manos del científico llegaba algo que llevaba esa fruta en específico.

Vaya mala suerte, seguramente debería hacerse una limpia.

"Entonces.., ¿estudias aquí?" trato de comenzar una conversación.

El chico lo vio como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, se dio cuenta de su estupidez y trato de disimular su pregunta.

"Olvida eso, pregunta tonta, bueno no, pero si...ahg" era un asco en esto ya escuchaba las burlas de Marco "...Bueno yo no estudio aquí asi que creí que sería una posibilidad de que tu no estudiaras aquí, digo no es que piense que no estudies aquí yo solo" decía rápido y con nerviosismo "Ya la regué" dijo decaído.

"Lo sabía, tu no estudias aquí, nunca te había visto" dijo Hiro sonriendo al saber que había acertado en su deducción.

A Miguel casi se le paro el corazón al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

"Mi nombre es Hiro Hamada, un gusto" menciono al decidir presentarse apropiadamente al chico frente a él, le dio una sonrisa al mexicano y extendió su mano hacia él.

"Miguel Rivera, digo lo mismo" dijo para luego tomar su mano y usando todo el valor que tenía la acerco a sus labios y la beso, esperando no recibir una cachetada por su atrevimiento.

Hiro solo se sonrojo y no se apartó, Miguel soltó su mano y le regalo una sonrisa.

Realmente tenía unos ojos muy bonitos.

A Hiro esa sonrisa lo mato e incluso llego a hacerlo pensar que tal vez la manzana podría convertirse en su fruta favorita.

Quien hubiera predicho que su relacion comenzaria gracias a una parodia de una pelicula de disney.

"Benditas sean las manzanas..."

Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

***

 

Hola! Si has leido hasta aqui te lo agradezco!

Este trabajo esta hecho especialmente para la semana Higuel.

Somos un equipo de tres personas.

Ilustracion: Ilian & Kiara  
Escrito: Sara.  
Ideas: Team Sakian.

Esperamos te haya agradado.


End file.
